Kokoro
by 25Dragonfly
Summary: Based off of the song "Kokoro" By Kagamine Rin. Freya thinks back to her tragic past of when she wasn't just a fond memory, and remembers the Scientist that she had fallen in love with. While Rin remembers her Master that had taken her heart, and when she was an experimental being with a program that made her feel. (This is not a Songfic, this was just inspired by it.)


Kokoro.

* * *

Freya.

* * *

 _"Papa, I have chosen The One Just for Me,"_

I still remember that day, the happiest, but the saddest day of my life. I couldn't stand the pain of seeing them together.

 _"Who is it Freya?"_ He had asked in such a worried voice, that I questioned on whether or not I should tell him. I had to, no matter how painful and hard it would be.

 _"Papa,"_ My inner CPU was beginning to fail me, and it was harder to see clearly, _"I have chosen you to be The One Just For Me."_

And after that, he fell silent like a ghost town. It was as if I had told him the biggest secret in the world. And in a way...It was.

 _"I'm sorry Freya,"_ He Began, _"But Mama is My one. Be assured Freya, I will always love you and Elda, but Mama is special."_ I smiled. He does love me and my Onee-chan. And for some reason, those words alone made my heart glow, and I just wanted to reach out and hug him.

Then again, the words also pierced through my heart like eight Samurai Swords. I felt like such an idiot for loving someone who was already taken, and because it triggered my system failure.

After two days, I couldn't see, move, or think anymore, I was just waiting at deaths door.

 _"Come with me Freya,"_ Elda persisted, _"I know you don't want to crash. So let me take you with me."_

 _"But, what about you Elda? What about your memories?"_ I asked.

 _"You see,"_ She responded, _"I have not found The One Just For Me yet. So I do not have memories painful enough to crash me."_ After I had transferred into her, her body couldn't handle two hearts, so she closed her eyes.

Now, Elda, no, Chii has found The One Just For Her, and I am still living inside of her...

I guess not all bad terms lead to a Painful Ending.

* * *

Kagamine Rin.

 _"Now, open your eyes...!"_ Those were the very first words he had said to me. All those years ago.

 _"Do you know who I am?"_ He was certainly young, I'm guessing he was around twenty. He had this deep messy, dark chocolate brown hair, with glasses so clear and round, you could barely see them.

 _"Yes, you are my Master,"_ I replied. The man smiled a sly and cocky smile. A signature one I should add.

 _"But, who am I?"_ I asked, my eyes darting around, as I looked at the grey, dusty background.

 _"You are an Android, far superior than any piece of technology out there. Your name? Rin,"_ He explained, a look of pain crosses his, overall sly expression. I never knew why he had looked that way, but I could feel it. Almost as if the feeling radiated off of him, and onto me.

After a couple of years, I couldn't bare it any longer.

 _"Master Yoshiyuki, why do you look that way?"_ I had pondered, as I reached my pale arm to touch his heart. He blushed a deep, almost bloody color, as i could feel his strong, and steady heartbeat race through the numbness of my artificial hand.

I loved him so deeply and profoundly, but I couldn't tell him.

 _"Because Rin, you remind me of a love, an almost true love that I had lost long ago,"_ He explained, _"but just seeing you makes me feel happier."_

I never understood the meaning of those words. But, as time went on, he got older, and I stayed the same. It wasn't until about forty years after he had taken his final breath, and his heart stopped beating, when I finally figured out what he had meant all those years ago.

 _"Arigatou...Arigatou...Arigatou..."_ I would never stop singing those words, until the ache in my heart was too much to bare, and I had closed my eyes and broke down beside his grave, with a smile on my face.

* * *

Authors Side Note: Well, that was definitely interesting to write. As I had mentioned in my summary, this is not a songfic, but rather an idea that came to me one day, while listening to the actual song "Kokoro" by Kagamine Rin, as it reminds me a lot of Freya and Ichiro Mihara.


End file.
